Decision Making Policy Decision
This is the decision making process behind the Decision Making Policy of Tadukooverse. Original Decision Unfortunately, Tadukoo deleted part of the decision making process of this. This decision was made on October 19, 2014. Tadukoo to PsychicFox, 5:12 PM I was talking to Thromper about how decisions should be made... what we ended up with was that first I decide if the idea is possible and figure out pros and cons (analyze it)... then I present it to the entire staff (doesn't have to be as a group, but is preferable), and we vote on it where I have 2 points, the 2nd in command (if there is one at the time) gets 1.5 points, and everyone else has 1 point and it's majority wins (above 50%) PsychicFox to Tadukoo, 5:12 PM Alright. Sounds fair enough Tadukoo to PsychicFox, 5:13 PM Okay, that's the decision making policy from now on :) Revision Decision At this point, a Facebook group was used to make the decision making process easier to follow (before this it was a group message, before that it was Tadukoo alternating between chats). This revision is still being decided, since PsychicFox has not yet voted on it. Tadukoo, October 20, 2014 9:46 PM I realized that currently with our 3 team members, I have more power than I expected... when a decision needs made, I myself already bump the percentage to 50% for my side (2/4 points)... I think we should revise the decision making policy somehow... I was thinking either making it so that I have 1/3 of the total points, but it gets capped at 2 points (so with 7 members, I have 2 points rather than 3) (similar thing with 2nd in command) or that when we have under a certain amount of members, we need a unanimous vote? Tadukoo, October 21, 2014 5:05 PM So, should we change to a unanimous vote with a certain amount of members or less (e.g. 3 members or less = unanimous vote), have my points scaled by the amount of members (e.g. I always have 1/3 of the voting points), have my points scaled as well as have a limit at some point (e.g. I have 1/3 of the voting points with a maximum of 2 points), or some combination or other option? Also, what should be done for the 2nd in command as well? Thromper1984, October 22, 2014 9:12 PM I like the idea 1/3 thing, because like you pointed out, you make up half of the total voting power, being able to cause a tie, so depending on however many members we have here, you would have more power over them, so for now I would say that you would have 1.5 points, as we have 1, but that doesn't matter atm because it is just the same as 1 point, but with 4 members, the 1.5 could prevent the tie and make a decision Tadukoo, October 22, 2014 9:16 PM I had a lot of time to think about this now, so here's my option I came up with: if I'm the only member, of course I make all the decisions... If we have 2 members, it must be a unanimous decision... If we have 3 or more members, I have 1/3 of the votes... The 2nd in command would have half of the votes that I have (so 1/6)... With that, me and the 2nd in command would control half of the votes, but the 2nd in command might not vote with me... Feel free to revise this option if you don't like something in it Tadukoo, October 22, 2014 9:18 PM Let me revise that actually, the 2nd in command has just 1 vote until we have at least 6 members, then it changes to 1/6 of the votes (still 1 vote at 6 members, but it goes up from there) Thromper1984, October 22, 2014 9:20 PM So with 12 they would have 2 points, 24 4 points and so on, correct me if I'm wrong. But until we reach the 6 they have the same power as everybody else, and the leader would have 2/6 (1/3) of the votes? Tadukoo, October 22, 2014 9:30 PM Yes, that's right... but the reasoning behind that was that it'd be less than 1 vote until we hit 6 (if he had 1/6 up to that point)... Thromper1984, October 22, 2014 9:30 PM Okay, sounds good Category:Decisions Category:First Dead Era